Question: Emily has rowed her boat for a total of $80$ kilometers since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $10$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Emily been rowing?
Solution: The number of days that Emily has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $80\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $80\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = 8\text{ days}$